Leglas's Find
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: Legolas finds a girl on the bank of the lake that he always goes to. this girl hides a secret. does he want to know?


Decisions  
  
By Elizabeth Oakes  
  
I don't own and never will own lord of the rings  
  
Chapter one  
Introductions  
  
"I made the choice, so they didn't have to suffer." Thought the girl who was freezing on the cold as the wind whipped at her face and around her body. She had wanted it to not happen. Not to let her family fall into shadow. Not to let her mind wonder as she attended her classes, not to let her mind and her heart dream of other things.  
  
"Now look at the mess I made, my family is dead and I am with out a family. I should just jump with out another thought." She did indeed jump off the cliff into the sea, for that is where she wanted to be, to not care about anything or to not care about any one.  
  
But before she could have her peace, she had to do one last thing and then she could rest...............  
  
Legolas, Prince of the northern regions of Mirkwood was riding to the lake, to mostly to get away from the advisers and guards of the palace. And he just wanted some quite. Though, why he was at this particular lake, he had no idea why.  
  
"I suppose it was when I came back from the fellowship that I spent most of my time here instead of the archery fields and the guard Quarters." He mussed silently, as he went down by the edge of the water and dove into the depths of the lake. Resurfacing, he found a figure on the banks of the lake and saw that it was a human girl. Why she was here he did not know, but it was not unheard of to find a being on the ground of their path. This girl was dressed in cloths that were in tatters and falling off. He supposed that she was a beggar and did not want the responsibility of taking care of her. He took her on to the beach and started a fire. He then went back in to the water to finish his swim.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly did she awake. There was warmth on the left side of her and not on the other side. She felt soaked to the bone and wondered who had left her on the beach, away from the sea. The girl was about five foot- ten and had gray eyes and waist length brown hair that was in a braid. What was left of the cloths, a gray t-shirt and a pair of Black jeans, was nothing but tatters and strips of what was left. She looked around to find that she was no longer on a beachfront over looking the sea, instead she was on the beach of a lake surrounded by woods and in front of her was a beautiful lake with a single figure. It was nearly sunset and the figure was coming to the shore of the lake where she now sat. The figure was tall about six feet five and had blond hair that was darkened by the water. His pants were a dark green color.  
  
"Are you alright? I found you near the edge of the water. Your clothes are in tatters and I have none to replace them with." He said in a calming voice.  
  
The girl was mesmerized by the sound of his voice and by his brilliant blue eyes. She had not seen anything like them since that fate full day that she was in the lab. There, any thing was going to happen and it might kill you. She heard the voice of her trainer. "Now, now my pet. You do not stare at people, its rude," he said sadistically, smiling. He turned on the electricity and she felt pain surge though her veins as the electricity ran through her body. Then, he put her in the water with the current still going, she did what he wanted. She gave in and uncurled her fins and her gills that were on her neck emerged from the contact with the water. The current at a snail's pace lessened and she was still alive, thankfully. The experimentation was a success and she was put back in to the tank/cell where they kept her, able to be viewed and taunted by the people that held her.  
  
Legolas knew that she was thinking about something painful. He could see the vacentness in her eyes and the pain that was flashing about like waves on the shore of the ocean.  
  
"I. Am. Version. Number. Seven. Hundred. And. Five. Android. Test. Subject. Number. Two. Type. Mermaid. Species, Human." She said in a monotone, steady voice. The kind she used when she was cautious of strangers and those she did not trust.  
  
"I am Legolas." He said. "Your name is curious and long. Would you mind if I shortened it?"  
  
"No." was the answer.  
  
"What if I called you Peace? Would that suit you?"  
  
"It. is. Better. Than. The. Other. One." She said.  
  
"You don't need to use one word sentences with me, for I will not harm you."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she said to him, as she stared at the fire.  
  
"Yes I am. What were you thinking about earlier?" Legolas asked.  
  
"My past. It is very horrible and you should not need to worry about it."  
  
"You said that you were a Mermaid. What are they?" he asked for it was getting dark and the fire was very warm and she was having a hard time adjusting to this time.  
  
"If you come into the water I will show you." She said.  
  
Legolas nodded his approval and went into the water with her. To his surprise, her legs grew into a giant fin and she had gills on her neck. The fin she had was the color of the ocean, the color of her eyes were the same. The gills were a pain full red and the pain in her eyes made Legolas gasp to find that the girl was a very rare creature in Arda. In fact she was the only one in Arda and was probably was going to be sought after for her magical properties, if she had any.  
  
" Why don't you come with me to see my father or to Rivendale and talk to lord Elron to see of you could return home if you wished," Legolas said, picking her up and walking toward the shore, where the fire was getting low and he had to restore it.  
  
"If I went home, they would only use me for their purpose and if you returned with me they would do the same to you and you would be like I am a slave to those who are in control of me. So you see that I cannot go back and you could not go with me for you would surly be tortured and brought to their feet and you would do their will." She said in a hose voice, one that was filled with unshed tears.  
  
"We have a word for those who are obeying the evil ones wills. They are called orcs. Though, I scene that you did it so some one would live. Did they?" asked Legolas, sad that this child would sacrifice her self for some one that she loved.  
  
"No, my family was killed after I agreed to do their will and was killed right before my eyes. I had not protected them and I should have died with them instead of living through that - that- that - that pain. And I tried. I really did try Legolas. I really did!!!!" she cried all the tears that had been wanting to come out from the pain that she had gone through.  
  
Taking her into his arms, Legolas thought about what she had said and not wanting to go back. He noticed that the gills had disappeared and the fin was now her legs and she was shivering. Slowly he pulled his cloak over her and wrapped it around her.  
  
'I will not let go of you for now. You are safe from the demons that haunt you,' He thought and kept close to her for the rest of the night.  
  
So tell me how it is and E-mail me at Jessicabond0500@netscape.net. First fic that I have written so please be nice! 


End file.
